tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bawtry Classic Vehicle Show
The first Great North Road Classic Vehicle Show or Bawtry Classic Car show (Listed as the St Ledger Horse Park (Northern Racing College) Vintage Vehicle & Steam show in the Vintage Spirit events guide) was held on the 9th & 10th of May 2009 Just North of Bawtry off the old Great North Road At the Northern Racing College in South Yorkshire England. The town of Bawtry is located on the 'Old Great North Road' Just south of Doncaster and is now by-passed by the A1(M), making for easy access. Show details The show featured Classic Cars and Tractors with a selection of Motorbikes in the main with a reasonable number of minature Steam engines and stationary engines, with a few other vehicles and a Fairground Organ which are all featured in articles on this web site. The cars ranged from 1920's through to relativly modern sports cars with a few military vehicles as well. In addition to the exhibits of Classic vehicles there were trade stands & autojumble stalls and a small Fun fair for the kids. The layout was a bit strange with the cars lined up in the race track and circulation routs being un clear. Catering was lacking ! being well away from the exhibits by & in the building across a car park. The Tractors were arrange with their owners Caravans spread out too much (unusually) rather than being lined up in a block. The White Rose machinery Club had a Stand and a nice selection of machines grouped together. The Trade stalls and stationary engine display area did not link to the classic car line up so the cars appeared pushed out of the way !!. There were a number of Models of Tractors and Plant and Craft exhibitions and a stand for the Sheffield Steam and Vintage Club over in the Indoor arena across an empty car parking area which just had the Vintage Organ parked on it. (perhaps a few Commercials or Steam engines could have been sited here as well) ? Photos of Thirsk north Yorkshire]] see the list here for ones uploaded and used in other articles. * Details to follow * tractors * Stationary Engines * Miniature steam * Classic cars & Motorcycles * Fairground Organ & Fairground rides * Fire engine & Fire service memorabilia * Various Collectables displays Exhibit list 2009 Tractors Cars & commercials Stationary Engines Some of the exhibits are listed below :(if items had no info board or details they are unlikely to appear) See also * List of Vehicles by registration number - index article * List of Named Vehicles - index article ;Collecting & preservation * Shows and Meets * Show Reports References / sources A visit to the show & a few hundred photos from the event. * Vintage Spirit Magazine Events Guide. External links The event does not have a web site yet. Category:Bawtry Classic Vehicle show Category:Events founded in 2009 Category:Events in Yorkshire Category:Tractor Shows Category:Classic Car shows